


New Years Eve Silence

by gayliensav



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years Eve Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: While a party goes on in Barrington House, Daryl sits alone until Paul Rovia shows up.





	

Daryl sat on the porch of Barrington House, keeping to himself. Maggie had done her first thing as the leader of the colony: throw a New Years Eve party with the help of Sasha and Jesus.

Daryl just wanted her to be happy, so he didn’t comment on how there were currently guys hunting him down and taking half their shit and how that now isn’t the time for a party.

Whatever.

The two guys made alcohol, so most of the community was in the house. Music was playing, but it wasn’t too loud so it didn’t attract the walkers. People were talking inside and Daryl was sure he saw a few of them dancing.

He wasn’t taking part in any damn  _ parties _ right now.

“Hi, Daryl,” Jesus said, suddenly appearing on the porch beside him.

“Gotta get you a bell or somethin’,” Daryl mumbled under his breath before turning to him, “Why aren’t ya at the party?”

“Not really in the partying kind of mood,” Jesus said simply, sitting down beside him.

Daryl nodded in understanding. Jesus just... _ got it _ . Sure, he put on a happy face for his community, but he knew what was out there. He wasn’t blind like the rest of the people in the colony. He knew the dangers.

“Ain’t gonna go do the countdown?” Daryl snorted, “Get a kiss at midnight?”

“The person I normally would kiss was taken by the Saviors,” Jesus deadpanned, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them, “So no, I won’t be participating in that particular activity,” he said quietly.

“Sorry, man,” Daryl said awkwardly, “Didn’t know ya…”

“Nothing serious,” Jesus sighed, “We aren’t…” he shook his head, “It’s whatever.”

Daryl nodded. He didn’t really understand  _ that. _ Then again, he didn’t really understand relationships in general. But...really, who wouldn’t want to be with Jesus? The guy was fucking  _ badass _ and a good fighter...and kind. Basically what you wanted nowadays.

“I’ll kiss ya,” Daryl said bluntly, surprising even himself.

“What?” Jesus demanded, looking up at him.

“I’ll kiss ya,” Daryl said, sounding more certain this time, “At midnight, when they do the stupid countdown. I’ll kiss ya.”

Jesus smiled softly, “Daryl, I don’t want or need a pity kiss from you. That’s not what you deserve.”

“Ain’t pity,” Daryl snorted, “Was your decision to get attached to someone. Maybe I wanna kiss someone at midnight, ever think ‘a that?”

“You don’t seem like the type,” Jesus laughed under his breath.

“Maybe ya shouldn’t judge me,” Daryl shrugged.

Jesus smiled softly, “Fine, Daryl. I’ll kiss you at midnight.”

“I’ll kiss  _ you _ ,” Daryl mumbled, staring out at the dark community. There were only a few lights, just enough that people would be able to see to get home.

They sat in silence, the rest of the time. It was a comfortable silence, Daryl didn’t feel awkward for once. He didn’t feel the need to make conversation with him, since Jesus didn’t seem to want to talk either. Since the Saviors’ last visit, he hadn’t talked as much as he used to. He was hardened by it, Daryl knew that much.

Daryl heard them start to countdown from ten in the house and turned to Jesus, “M’gonna kiss ya now.”

Jesus raised an eyebrow and turned to him, “More like _I’m_ going to kiss _you_.”

Daryl snorted when he heard everyone inside yell “ONE” and pressed his lips against Jesus’. He instantly realized he was in over his head because he had no idea  _ what the fuck _ he was doing.

But Jesus obviously did, so he just followed his lead. When Jesus’ hand moved up to cup his cheek, he moved and put his hand on the back of the smaller man’s neck, pulling him closer. Jesus seemed to enjoy that, because he didn’t pull away...hell, he actually deepened the kiss and moved to wrap his arms around his neck.

Finally, he pulled away and stared at the younger man, his eyes wide.

That was  _ nice _ .

He actually  _ liked _ kissing someone else.

Well that was a goddamn first.

“Thank you,” Jesus said softly, moving so he was sitting beside him again, “You’re a good kisser,” he said bluntly.

Daryl nodded and they went back to their silence.

He’d admit he froze up a little when Jesus’ gloved hand grabbed his own and held on tightly.

And he'd admit he squeezed back a little bit.


End file.
